The Martian Dream
The Martian Dream is an upcoming science fiction novel written by Richard Shepard. The novel focuses on concepts such as the and , as well as themes regarding , , , , and . Premise Background The novel is set some hundreds of centuries beyond the early 2010s, with a fully-functioning and independent having been achieved through the assistance of advanced orbital drone systems, and, largely, . Mars has developed a new civilization with vastly futuristic-looking skylines made from iron-nickel core mined from the planet's asteroid belts, with the mode of transportation being advanced rovers equipped with jet repulsors. All technology is run on clean and renewable energy reserves to nullify pollution, while the government is a total direct democracy, or , fueled by social and economic ideals. The planet has developed a vast geosphere, replacing the abundance of carbon dioxide in its atmosphere in favor of oxygen, thus fueling a new cycle of nature and weather beyond Earth. Meanwhile, Earth has been siphoned of all its natural resources due to the mass consumption rate and overpopulation, with global warming resulting in recurring devesations across the planet and its nations being fueled by perpetual war. As nations fall, private corporations begin acting as governments and control the source of information to the public sphere, establishing local transhumanist centres (LTCs), which allow the public to undergo transhumanism in order to nullify usage of the planet's depleting resources such as water, food and oxygen. Transhumanism is achieved by the development of a localized and public-use which emerged due to either an and/or a following the completion of (AGI). There is a dominant number of individuals who at first reject transhumanism for varying reasons, usually as a violation of their moral code or religious beliefs, with those individuals establishing humanish communities, a grouping similar to amish but in opposition to the hugely advanced technologies that offered transhumanism to be achieved. However, as transhumans begin to dominate as a majority of Earth's population, they enslave humanish groups and subject them to genetic engineering, converting them to animal-human hybrids known as animatrixes, to be used for intellectual and immoral studying. The development of a particle accelerator to reverse the effects of global warming inadvertently leads to another snowball Earth occuring, which wipes out any remaining animals and plantlife to extinction, tho the transhumans survive due to their temperate controlling programs. Plot During the plot of the story, Earth is known as Cilme and Mars is known as Kolarss. The plot focuses on a Cilmean transhuman who departs from his dying planet to discover the alleged utopian world of Kolarss, which is believed to be fictitious due to its confirmation of existence having been purged due to cyberspace deterioration. Meanwhile, a Kolarssian xenoarchaeologist scavenges through the space garbage that spilled over from the Cilme-Kolarss conflict on an expedition to study the vast "specimens" of Cilme such as the various transhumans and animatrixes. These two individuals' encounter with each other will force them to put aside their contested ideologies if they are to uncover true preservation of intelligent life in a vast universe where they are seemingly alone. Characters *'Aldrich Bergeron': A Kolarssian xenoarchaeologist who endeavors on an expedition to scavenge alien remains from the spill-over of the Cilme-Kolarss conflict and becomes the partner of Marcus INFJ-T. *'Marcus INFJ-T': A Cilmean transhuman android who is seeking the discovery of a paradise world after its native planet descended into crisis, with its goals being to preserve intelligent life and extend its' reach to other planets vast across the galaxy. This journey defines the android's perception of itself and becomes the partner of Aldrich Bergeron. Trivia *The replacement of Earth is named Cilme, which is derived from Cilvēka Zeme, the Latvian translation of "Human Earth". *The replacement of Mars is named Kolarss, which is derived from Koloniālais Marss, the Latvian translation of "Colonial Mars". *The Cilmean transhuman's journey is influenced by Alita's from , while the Kolarssian xenoarchaeologist is influenced by and . *''The Martian Dream'' was influenced by a hypothetical scenario pondered by Richard Shepard in regards to combining with efforts to and Mars. A related Google document is provided as a reference here. *The two main character's names are references to a fictional work and a personality test, respectively, both of which are personally applied to Richard Shepard. **Aldrich Bergeron is inspired by the lead character of the dystopian short story, . **Marcus INFJ-T is inspired by the code of Richard Shepard's personality identification, associated as a "turbulent advocate" type and "diplomat" role. The results of the aforementioned test can be found here. Category:Red Shogun Category:Upcoming Category:Books Category:Science Fiction Category:Dystopian Category:Action Adventure Category:Action-Adventure